


snowy morning

by shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Series: kat's tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Ethan is Good Boyfriend, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wintertime in Hatchetfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: a tumblr prompt request12. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.” - Lexthan----in which Lex would rather Hannah be warm than herself and Ethan doesn't like that.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: kat's tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723486
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	snowy morning

Lex was not one for the whole “dress for the weather” thing. She usually just put on whatever she had and hoped that it’d keep her warm enough to get by. If Hannah was cold, her jacket would come off just to warm her little sister. That was just how it went. Ethan would chide her for it, but when it came to Hannah, she could manage without her jacket.

It was lightly snowing in Hatchetfield that morning. Lex had bundled Hannah in the warmest clothes she could find and hoped that they would suffice on their walk to Toy Zone. Lex had an early morning shift and Hannah would hide out in the back room while she worked. It was a plan, and that plan better work or Lex wasn’t going to be happy. A hand grabbed hers and she almost screamed if it wasn’t for the gloves and Hannah’s face lighting up with a smile.

“Ethan!” Hannah hugged him tightly. The snow had been dusting her hair and Ethan just smiled down and hugged her back.

“Hey, Banana Split,” He said softly, “It’s cold, isn’t it?”   
  


“Yeah, Lex gave me her jacket though.” Hannah looked up at her older sister, who was standing with her arms crossed.

“Ethan, don’t scare me like that!” She whined, “You could’ve been trying to kidnap me, or something like that, and it was not-”

“Babe, you’re shivering.” Ethan noted that Lex had been shaking. “It’s cold.”

“I’m fine, E.” She shook her head, “I’m fine.”

“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.” Ethan took his jacket off and helped Lex into it. Ethan’s whole thing was layers. Lex knew deep down that she needed the jacket but taking it from Ethan just didn’t sit right with her until she saw how bundled up he was. She shoved her hands in the pockets. It was helping to warm her up a bit.

“See, was  _ that _ so hard?” Ethan pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Lex just grumbled a few curses under her breath before pulling away to begin walking again.

“Hey, I’ll take Banana today.” Ethan offered as the trio walked, “We’ll go do something. You have work.”

“Really?” Lex looked up at him, “Like, really?” 

“Yeah, of course.” He linked his arm in hers, “Anything for my girls.”   
  


Lex was happy she fell in love with such a great guy, especially when after her shift, Hannah came back to her with light in her eyes and a ginormous smile. Yeah, Ethan was definitely sticking around. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes hi it was short but!  
> i hope you enjoyed <3 i do love lexthan


End file.
